


Only Mostly Dead

by LadyofShalott



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Gen, Special Guest Appearances - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofShalott/pseuds/LadyofShalott
Summary: A prompt jumped out and grabbed me.  This was written in about 20 minutes.





	Only Mostly Dead

They killed him.

Deep in my heart, in my soul, I know that they killed him. In the movies, sure, you can build up immunity to iocane powder, or you can find an antidote for arsenic or… that’s not important. This isn’t the movies. You don’t come back from being poisoned and dead.

None of us went to the funeral. I thought it felt… inappropriate, somehow, even though I wasn’t directly involved. I suppose the other four assholes were afraid of getting arrested. I don’t presume to know how they think. They’re all fucking insane. 

Everything was fine until I came back two weeks ago. That’s when I started to notice that Matt was acting weird. And I don’t mean your normal, everyday weird. I mean full blown fucked up strange for even Matt weird. 

He still talks to him. It’s not like he sees him there in the room or anything. I think. But he talks to him on the phone. Matt’s never without his phone, and I don’t know if maybe the guilt has finally gotten to him and he’s calling to hear the voicemail message and is just leaving a series of bizarre, rambling messages or what. I get chills every time I hear him. It makes my skin crawl.

And Matt? Matt’s just walking around like nothing’s different. Like he doesn’t have blood on his hands. I don’t know how he lives with himself. 

 

“No, Kenny’s stuck in some press thing. Nick and I will come get you at the airport, though.”

Matt’s walking around backstage and I don’t think he knows that anybody’s paying attention to him. If he knew, surely he’d stop. I mean, we’re back in the States. The Japanese guys are used to strange gaijin behavior from these idiots, but over here he’s going to end up getting himself committed.

“Yeah, Cody’s here. He’s been weird, though. Yes, even for him. He’s starting to give me the creeps.”

_I’m_ giving _him_ the creeps?

“I can’t put my finger on it. He just keeps telling me that if I need to talk I can come to him; that he knows how hard it is to lose somebody you’re close to. It’s like he thinks – no, that would be completely ridiculous.”

Matt always looks at me strangely when I ask him if he needs to talk. I’m just trying to be a good friend. I’ve offered to listen if any of them need to talk. I mean, I can understand that Marty was just an accessory. It wasn’t like he was directly involved, but he IS the replacement. The other three, though, are in it up to their eyeballs.

“I don’t know, man, he was there. He watched Kenny pour the damn Pixy Stix into the can. Hell, maybe he’s gotten hit on the head one too many times. All right. See you tomorrow. Love you.”

He doesn’t know I overheard him. He doesn’t know that I know about the phone calls at all. If he did, I might fear for my own safety. Hell, most of the time around those guys I fear for my own safety. They’re… unhinged. Sometimes I’m not even sure Page is safe for me to be around. He spends too much time with them. And Kenny’s too close with Okada and Naito out of kayfabe. I don’t trust either of them for a damn minute. Either one of them could kill me in the ring and make it look like an accident. And I’m not even going to get started on Ibushi. Actually, if Kenny were going to have somebody murder me in the ring, it would be Ibushi. I’m sure of it. 

 

I did not sleep well last night. Images of all the ways those three could come after me kept creeping through my head. And goddamn it, Kenny talks to my wife. What if they’re going after her next? Oh god, what if _she_ is working with them?

I don’t like the atmosphere in the locker room here. People are looking at me funny. That never happened in Japan. Everybody just minds their own business. Except for that bastard Okada. He kept asking me if I was all right. I don’t know what his agenda was. I’m sure it was nothing good.

“Hey, Cody,” Matt says casually as he strolls over to the corner of the locker room and sets his bag down.

“Where’s Nick?” Because those two are never far from each other, and I’m sure they’re up to something.

“He’s on his way in. They probably stopped to talk to somebody.” Matt locates Kenny on the other side of the room and goes to join him. Of course he does.

The door opens, and Nick comes in, but someone is with him.

“Adam!” Kenny has already made it across the room and thrown his arms around the guy with Nick. They’re standing there, still hugging, and I’m…

Oh god, I’m so confused. It can’t… no, it can’t be him. He’s dead. They killed him.

“Guys… is he okay?” Adam detaches himself from Kenny, and he looks really concerned. “He looks like he’s seen a ghost.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to the prompt: Write a story where the reader thinks the main character is crazy and slowly realizes it is the narrator that is crazy.


End file.
